Hector and Andromache
by WrightandWrong
Summary: Their love is tragic, beautiful, passionate. The journey of Hector and Andromache as they grow together, live together, and love together.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: This is my first Troy fanfic, centered on the life of Andromache and Hector, my interpretation of their romance, which I find a lot more...well more, than that of Paris and Helen. I must say, I rather hate them both, Paris more, but that's not important. Umm, I'm really looking for a BETA as well as critical and good reviews. I'm trying to stay as close to the Illiad as I can, although I haven't read it in a moment, and it is a bit confusing. Just for starters, Illium and Troy are the same thing. Anatolia is basically all of Asia minor, Troas is the part of Anatolia that Troy is located in, and Mysia is where Thebe is. The locations are a bit confusing, so if you have any questions feel free to ask. Also, be real. I'm trying to improve my writing so no holding back. Enjoy!

Prologue

I had always loved hard. My mother said she saw from the time I was young the passion and ardor that lay in my eyes for those who I held dear. Unlike the infamous Helen of Troy, I wasn't a slave to lust or desire, but more of a vessel to the true emotion that Eros and Aphrodite only blessed few with. I loved my home like that, an intense burning love that reached to the grassy slopes of Mount Plakos, over the rolling hills of my land that I never dreamed of leaving. My people were my everything, and I had loved them fiercely, a love unrivaled for sixteen years. And when it was announced that I would be marrying Hector, son of Priam, Prince of Illium, I was sure that I could never love him, for he would be taking me away from it all, my beautiful city, my family, my home. But years passed as I became Andromache of Troy, wife of Hector, and I found that my love for him was deeper than any I had ever felt, surpassing that which I held for my kin. The love of Helen for Paris is a story many are familiar with. The other love, the love I had for my Hector, is one that is far less poetic, and far greater in depth. I am Andromache, war of men, lover of Hector, forgotten princess of Troy.


	2. Chapter I

Authors Note: Woohoo, chapter 1 up! Umm... im going to have to give you all a list of Andromache's brothers and their wives, cuz it gets a bit confusing, but I really don't feel like doing that right now so...yeah.Um Eetion and HypatiaMom and Dad. CyrillaHandmaiden. PodesBrother number 6. EvaristosBrother number 1. Chione Wife of evaristos. There's more...a list later, mkay??

Review!

* * *

Chapter I

I remember very well the weeks leading up to the meeting between Hector and me. The royal household had been in a frenzy for months, making the great preparations to receive the royal envoy from Illium. My weeks had been busy as well, my classes shifting abruptly from learning the many dialects of Mysia, or the military history of Anatolia, to specific lessons on etiquette in the Trojan citadel, life as the wife of a soldier, and preparations for motherhood.

Growing up, I had never really considered marriage an important issue. I had 7 brothers, 6 who were older than me, so I assumed that my parents would have no real reason for marrying me off. With my eldest brother, Evaristos, they gained the security of knowing that the royal house of Thebe would continue, and that my brother would produce an heir. And with my other 5 older brothers, they gained 5 new daughters, 5 new alliances, and a host of grandchildren. I found it implausible that they could possibly want any more than they already had. However, as time went on, I would find myself increasingly wrong about a lot of things.

It must have been about 6 months or so before my 17th summer, when my life as I knew it changed. I had been in the women's quarters, reclining on a couch with my mother and sister-in-law's, listening to them talk amiably as I looked peacefully out of the window. They had been discussing the fact that I was of marrying age, but mainly in jest, for we were all sure that marriage would never come to pass. Then, my maidservant, Cyrilla, walked into the room, bowing politely at the royalty before her.

"You highness, Andromache, his majesty King Eetion wishes to see you." She said, her

eyes down cast in humility. I sat up, placing my feet on the floor and looked at my mother in confusion. Hypatia just smiled and nodded, excusing me for leaving.

"In what does this reference to?'' I asked, trying to remember if anyone had said anything about it earlier. I didn't recall anything in specific, so I listened to Cyrilla carefully.

"He did not sayy your highness. I was just ordered to retrieve you and that I have done. Shall we go?" she walked over to me to help me stand, and then took her usual place 3 paces behind me. As we walked out of the room, I heard the whisperings of my mother to my brother's wives, and I suddenly felt a tightening of my stomach. They knew something I didn't, and no matter what the case, that was never a good sigh.

I strolled down the limestone hall of the palace, wondering what news my father had for me. Cyrilla had directed me to his personal library, where he often spent time reading and discussing with advisors. Cyrilla adjusted the veil atop my head, covering all of my long hair before I stepped into a room filled with men. She opened the gold plated door and I stepped warily inside. I had thought that my father would be in heavy discussion with his advisors and priests, but for once, he was almost completely alone, save 5 guards. I waited for him to beckon me forward, and bowed as he kissed my cheeks.

"Good afternoon, father," I said, smiling at him. He was sitting at an ornately carved table, lounging on a reclining couch and looking very regal and sophisticated. His long brown hair that my brother Podes and I had inherited was pinned back with ornate golden clips, and his bejeweled crown glistened in the light of radiant Helios.

"Good afternoon, my dearest daughter." He said. His voice was soft yet it commanded your attention, which gave him great respect as a ruler.

"Cyrilla said that you wished to see me." I said, sitting down on the stool that he had ordered for me. He smiled and nodded, picking up a piece of paper off of the table.

"I did. I have great news for you, Andromache." He said simply. My father stood and started to pace, his hands clasped neatly behind his back. "You do recall King Priam, and his son, Hector, do you not?" he asked, turning to face me before continuing his pacing.

"Of course, father. They are our neighboring country, at the foot of Mount Ida, I do believe." I said, trying to call an image of the King and Prince to my mind. I remembered them visiting about 2 weeks earlier, but I had thought nothing of it. Father often had envoys of royalty come to the palace, and I thought he just felt like entertaining. The King of Illium was a young but kindly man, and my eldest brother's wife, Chione, told me that it was rumored that he had sired many sons, 8 of which belonged to his wife, Hecuba. Hector was his mother and father's favorite, considering he was their eldest child, and would one day take the throne.

I had not seen much of the Prince, considering women and men were kept respectably separate during most of the day. I did recall him being quite tall with fanciful, twinkling eyes and head full of brown curls. He reminded me much of my brother, Podes.

"You are correct. He is our neighbor, and yet not our ally, although I hoped that you would be able to change that." My father continued to pace. "Troy is a source of great military force, as well as the control over the Hellespont. An alliance with Praim would be most beneficial to Thebe."

"I could not agree more father, although I know only a little about the affairs of state." He looked at me and smiled, both of us knowing I was well educated when it came to the topics discussed by men, considering I was the only girl in the household. "I do not know, however, how I would be able to help with an ally, father? Pardon my boldness, but do you not think it wise to talk to Evaristos, your heir, about such matters?" I said. My father said nothing and just continued to pace, which had become slightly unnerving. Eetion was known as a thinker, a wise ruler, and pacing helped him to contemplate all of his decisions fully. Coupled with this sudden talk of Princes and allies, my stomach clenched even tighter as I watched him move back and forth.

"This alliance, Andromache, is entirely about you." He said finally, as he stopped pacing and sat down again. He refused to meet my look of utter disbelief, and instead handed me the paper that he had been reading.

"What is it?" I asked, not sure that I should read it. I didn't really want to know what it was at all.

"It is a letter from King Priam to myself. He proposes, a betrothal." My father said, folding his hands upon the table. He had looked up at me now, surveying my face with his deep eyes, reading my reaction. I couldn't believe what he was saying to me.

"A-a betrothal? Surely to Podes, King Priam has fathered daughters has he not?" I all but choked out. I felt sickly, almost faint and I called for a recliner to lie down. My father waited for me to get situated before he continued.

"King Priam has sired daughters, but his daughters are not what we are interested in. I am interested in his son, Hector, crown Prince of the Trojan Empire. Priam has requested a betrothal agreement be made between him and I concerning you and the Prince, and I have eagerly agreed. Your mother is well aware of this."

"You what? You agreed to have me betrothed without my knowledge. For how long, for how long have you know?" I was livid. How could he do this to me?

"The arrangements have been long in effect. I have long wanted to unite the lands of Troas and Mysia. When Hector was born, Priam was more than ecstatic, and as his empire grew, I decided it would be best to unite the two as soon as possible. Once you arrived, the only daughter of then, six sons, your mother and I determined it would be profitable to allow you to marry the king's son. We wanted to make sure Hector would be a good king, strong and intelligent, as he is, in only his nineteen years. And you, my darling Andromache, you would make a queen unlike any other. You know the ways of the world better than even some of your brothers, and you grow beautiful by each new moon. Priam came and delivered the letter himself when he visited a fortnight ago. Your mother thought it would be best to tell you later on." My father finished, a small smiled on his face. His sustained calm was making me angry and I wanted to scream at him, break him for being so calm in a time like such.

"You have been planning this since the beginning? Since I was first born? But—but you have seven sons, father! You have seven sons who you could find wives for. Priam has daughters—"

"A wife for his heir is a gift greater than any you can give a king."

"So you have waited all of this time to tell me? Letting me think that I was to stay in Thebe forever—"

"Andromache, surely you didn't believe—"

"I did, father! I did." I was shaking with rage as tears began to fall, and the truth of years of deception creeped in. My mother had known all this time, and the jokes my brother's wives spoke of were hardly jokes at all. "You waited until now to tell me that you sold me to King Priam for the price of an alliance?!? Father, why would you do this? Why would you make me leave everything I have ever known so that you may gain more land, more power, more control?" My vision was blurry as the tears kept coming, but I could still see my father's figured, unmoved as his only daughter pleaded with him to understand. His voice lashed out harshly at me, and I knew my display of emotion was unfit, but I couldn't let him believe I was okay with the idea of marriage.

"Calm yourself, Andromache. Did you truly believe you would never have to wed? That you could stay here forever?"

"I never wanted to wed, father, you know this. I am perfectly fine staying here with Podes and you and mother and everyone else. You have gained 5 alliances with your sons alone; need you marry your only daughter off too? Podes will need a wife soon, and once Zephyrinus is older, another alliance can be made from him. Why not have Podes marry a daughter of Praim?" I stood, trying as hard as I could to make sense of it all. My father loved me; he would never send me away. I didn't want to believe what he was telling me.

"As I have said, a wife for his heir is an honor far greater than any other. Hector will make a good husband, and the priests are sure it will be a blessed and highly favored union."

"What do priests know about love or marriage—?"

"Do not mock our priests, Andromache! They are out interpreters of the gods' ways, and we shall listen to all that they have to say in high regard." He was looking at me fiercely, meeting my gaze with a commanding one of his own. I wanted to back off, take back what I said, but I couldn't let him win now. I was too deep into it, and the injustice of the situation angered me. "You will silence yourself now, before you say anything else you will regret. I have told you what will happen, and my will, as the king will be carried out. You can do nothing about it." He spoke with a soft, almost sinister finality, though his eyes still held a spark of anger. I knew I had roused his rage with my blatant disrespect, and it gave me an oddly triumphant feeling that he was partially as mad as I was.

"You are selfish and insensitive, and may Artemis, protector of the youthful virgins, fire her arrows upon your hide. You who would give his only daughter away in a sin of greed." Tears were streaming down my face as I yelled at him. I had never been angrier in my life, especially at my father. He stood, and took a step forward almost as if he were to strike me, but before he did, I ran out, tears staining my tunic of spun silk.

My footsteps echoed loudly in the halls as I let my feet lead me to my personal chambers, ignoring the puzzled looks and frightened gasps of the servants. Once I was inside I threw myself on my bed in a fit of rage and tears. There I laid for what seemed like hours, crying and cursing my fathers name hatefully.

As the moon rose fully in the sky, and Nox darkened Thebe, I calmed myself and began to prepare for sleep. As I sat at my vanity, combing my hair with my favorite sea shell comb, I heard a knock on my chamber door. My closest brother, Podes, poked his head in gingerly, looking first to the bed, then at me, finding that I was done crying. Podes had always been my favorite brother. He was only a year older than me, and my best friend, and we did everything possible together. He was very tall, with a noble chin and handsome face that made it hard to resist his charms. We had both inherited my fathers chestnut tresses, although his were boyishly untamed while mine were long, curling locks. His eyes even mimicked mine, with the same muddy brown color and long lashes. Some even dared to call us "twins".

"Brother," I said to him, turning away from the vanity to stand and embrace him. His body was taut from physicality, but I fell into the familiar embrace that had yet to change. He kissed me on my forehead and smiled down at met, eyes holding sincerity.

"I thought it wise to check on you." He said, taking a seat on my bed as I went back to my reflection in my mirror. "Father said you rushed out when he…well, when he told you the news." He caught my reflections eye and looked at me meaningfully. I sighed.

"I have such a reckless tendency." I said, looking down at my hands.

"You do." Podes said quietly.

"Oh, but Podes, I just feel so helpless. In less than a summer I will be leaving everything I have behind. I'll never see you again, and that is what pains me the most. To know that it is not death that has come between us, but marriage. I fear I will die of grief before I set foot on Trojan sand." A new wave of tears threatened to form as I thought about leaving, but I refused to cry again. I had cried enough for one day.

"Sister, we are like Apollo and Artemis, are we not? You are my moon, I am your sun, we thrive on each other. It has always been that way, and that way it shall always be. No matter what side of Mount Ida you reside on, I shall always love you. And always be a part of you, you know this." He said earnestly. "But your duty to Thebe as a princess has been sealed. You are a daughter of Eetion. He wishes you to marry. It is an honor above any to marry the crown prince of golden Illium!" Podes stood and came behind me, placing his large hands on my shoulder. "You must have strength Andromache. All my life I have known you to be strong. When we would run for hours and hours, even if we were beating you by a mile, you kept running, kept going. You would fall and refuse to cry, only run faster, fall harder. Your strength has kept you, kept you when we were sure we would lose you, and I know it will keep you now. "

I looked down at my hands again, then met his gaze once more in the mirror. I could see in his eyes that he was sincere. Sad that I was leaving, but happy for the great things my marriage would bring to Thebe. He could never understand how it felt.

"Podes, I cannot ask you understand, for I know you can't. You are a man, and as a man, you can only see from a man's point of view. I will be strong, not because you ask me to, but only because I know not how to be weak. But I will hate it, and I will hate marriage and I will hate Hector." I looked away from him, angry that for the first time in my life, my closest brother could not understand me. That was the difference between him and I. He accepted changes willingly. I fought till the death. I stayed looking towards the stone wall until I heard him utter a defeated sigh and go out. Then, I let the tears I had been trying so hard to stop, come again.


	3. Chapter II

Author's Note: AAh sorry, no update for forever but I was super busy. Umm...a filler. But a good one filled with yummy family life tidbits. Still BETA searching...anyone?

* * *

Chapter II

The six months before my wedding passed with unnerving speed, and all too soon, I was preparing to leave for Troy. Servants were cleaning every inch of the palace, shining gold vases, bring in fresh flowers, and hoarding meat for the feats. It was about 3 weeks before I would set sail for my new home, yet I still refused to let my father off easy. After our argument I had been severely punished for being insolent, which I had, of course, expected. I was not permitted to leave the palace unless I was attending a religious ceremony, and father hardly said a word to me unless it was a direct command. Since my father had barred me in, Podes was always wonderful enough to bring a bit of the outdoors inside. I had forgiven him much easier than I had my mother and father due to his inevitable charm, and he was trying hard to stay on my good side. On some occasions he would bring me wild flowers from the foot of Mount Plakos, or a flask of sand from our nearby beach. As I prepared to leave for Troy, my brother and I spent as much time as possible together, trying in vain to make up for all of the years we would be kept apart.

* * *

It was early afternoon as I sat in my favorite garden, talking excitedly with Podes. The air around us was fragrant with the smells of sage, tree mallow, and pomegranate, and we basked happily in the shade of an olive tree as we plucked flower petals and blew them into a nearby fountain. My mother valued beauty in its highest, and filled our palace grounds with flowers, herbs, and fruit trees from all over. Podes and I often enjoyed spending the time outdoors, laughing and talking.

"Do you think it will be another girl?" I inquired of my favorite brother, selecting another pimpernel petal and blowing it at him. It twirled whimsically around and around and landed softly in his hair. He looked up comically at it and took it out, twiddling it between his calloused fingers.

"I'm not sure, although the priests are certain of it. Leotychides says he wants a boy, but you know how he is. He spoke like such when Nitsa was first with child, and Nora was born and sent him cooing like a man possessed. The man loves his daughter." Podes commented. I nodded.

In a house of 8 children, seven of which were boys, there was much competition to be noticed amongst myself and my siblings. I, being the only girl, had a slight advantage, considering my father found my name easier in his aged memory than he did the names of my seven brothers. Leotychides made himself recognized with his great military skill. He was as belligerent as Ares himself, with a strong, brawny build and energetic manner. However, once his beautiful wife gave birth to their first baby girl, we saw a softened side of our brother that only fatherhood could bring.

"And he is so good with them too. Sometimes, when I pass the nursery, I see him in there playing with Nora and even Kacia, Theresa, Phoebe and Melantha. They love him, so. Who knew a bunch of plump cheeked little girls would make our Ares into an Eros." I smiled at the thought.

"Well, we shall see soon enough won't we. Nitsa is heavy with child. She looks as if she will birth any day now." My brother said bluntly. I laughed. He was as uncouth as I was. "I do know father would like another boy, though…" Podes mused.

"As if he doesn't have enough males already. You and our brothers, plus our brother's children. The Royal House of Thebe is not short on men, that is for certain." I said pointedly, nodding my chin and turning to look at the fountain. I heard my brother chuckle.

"And you and I both know that you would have it no other way." Podes said. He was, as always, right. I enjoyed growing up with my older brothers, and being the only girl was something I learned to love quickly. I never had anyone to say that I was being too boyish, for my father always said it was just the influences of my brothers, and I lived a more liberated life due to being the sole one of my gender.

"Your words have never been more true."

The day wore down quickly and soon as Apollo went from yellow to orange and cast a golden glow signaling early evening, my brother was called to a meeting with my father while I was whisked away by Cyrilla to the women's quarters.

As usual, my sister-in-laws sat weaving happily, gossiping and eating daintily from trays of grapes and cheese. Their handmaidens were scattered around the room, waving fans, pouring wine or holding wool as their mistresses weaved. As I entered, my sister-in-laws looked slightly shocked at my appearance, and I knew immediately something was out of place.

"Andromache, your face, it is so dark! Tell me you have not spent all day in the sun with Podes again…"Chione said, cutting me sharply with her long lashed grey eyes. Chione was the oldest of my brother's wives, and was a second mother to us, considering her favor with my mother. Chione kept me and my brother's wives in line, and was the eyes of Hypatia when she couldn't watch.

"I spent time in the garden with him, yes. But we were shaded, under a tree!" I protested. I didn't need Chione telling my mother that I would ruin my complexion, therefore barring me to the inside of the palace.

"You are as dark as an Ethiopian." Chione replied harshly. Although I knew she was exaggerating I couldn't help but worry. If I was too dark, my mother would notice and I would have to stay indoors until my skin paled again. It would be a punishment beyond punishment.

"Chione, please. Be easy of tongue. Andromache is young, and foolish. She is not as dark as we have seen her to be, and the freckles can be moved with anise." Jola, wife of my second oldest brother Selepos, came to my rescue. Out of all of my brother's wives, Jola was my favorite. She was very smart and wise, an exotic beauty with skin the color of burnished copper. She always stood up for me whenever Chione lashed out about my numerous mistakes, and for that, I thanked her a thousand times over.

"Thank you, Jola." I said quietly, looking down at my hands. I knew very well what I had wanted from the trip in the gardens, and I had gotten it. When my skin tanned, I thought I looked my most beautiful, almost like Jola. My face, however, freckled, and my mother often said it was unsightly to have a smattering of sunspots across the bridge of my nose. My plan had been to seem unattractive to the Trojan, so that he would possibly decline the union.

"Andromache, I will not tell word of this to mother. But be warned. You are to have a veil, as you always have, and a chiton down to your ankles. A himation will cover your arms. I can't say anything, but Hypatia will surely notice, and I think you should stay indoors until those spots are gone from your face." Chione ended the conversation resolutely, and we all sat in momentary silence.

Kynthia finally interrupted the uncomfortable scene. "Sisters, might I question where mother is?" she said, her eyes never leaving the intricate garment she was weaving, undoubtedly for my third oldest brother, Iphinous. "Does she not wish to join us this evening?" She asked innocently.

"She is probably making sure the palace is in perfect condition for the Trojans. The floors in the Western corridor did need some polishing, and you how much servants slack off these days." Nitsa said, her nose high in the air with distaste. Nitsa had always been very spoiled and often complained about our servants and the laxities of our court.

"Oh I am so excited about the Trojans coming. I have heard the servants talk, and they say Prince Hector is a sight within himself. Tall and lean with a beautifully toned body and legs that are ever so taut. How enamored you shall be with him." Said Marla dreamily, sipping her wine . I restrained myself from rolling my eyes.

"Oh child, hush. You who have a husband talking like such. It is because Gyras is too in love with you to see that your eyes wander most frequently." Said Chione, harshly. She tucked a stray black hair into her neat bun.

"Chione is right Marla, your tongue is far too loose," Jola began, playing mediator again. "But even I have heard the rumors, have you not?" Said Jola, trying to placate Chione.

"Rumors are for harlots and maidservants, not women of the royal household." I said suddenly. I didn't want to hear about The Trojan's body or his taut legs. I wanted to hate him and despise him because he was taking me away from my family. Their idle chat of how "enamored" I would be with him aggravated me. "You speak of him as though he is a god. But rumors you have not heard are those you should know most. The Prince Hector is a warrior, not a lover, and even if the gods did shape his body, it will perish at the fall of a sword. You all are lucky to have married my brothers, my brothers who will die of old age, never war. You are all more than fortunate because your husbands do not carry a sword in their girdle. I am not marrying a man, just Ares incarnate." I said moodily, as all my sister-in-laws fell silent again. I was sure that Chione would say something, correct my outspoken ways or otherwise chastise me, but no one made a move as to speak. My temper had been roused. It was something everyone knew to step cautiously around.

A while later a servant brought in some wine, cheese and grapes; Marla tried to pickup the conversation.

"Pardon me, but does any one know when the Trojans are to arrive?" she asked meekly, hoping not to upset me. Jola, who was willing to answer, glanced at me first, and I nodded telling her to go on.

"In a fortnight, I do believe. Selepos tells me little, but I have gathered that they shall be traveling by chariot around the mountain pass. It would take much shorter of course to go through the mountains, but bandits lurk, so we shall wait." Jola finished matter-of-factly.

"I wonder if we shall dine with them when they arrive. I mean, they are guests, and if Andromache dines with them, we all shall, right?" continued Marla.

"And what gave you the idea that I would dine with them? Why would I want to feast at a table with a war barbarian and his father?" I said spitefully. At that point, my mother walked in gracefully, long graying hair pulled up elegantly, floating into the room in a garment of blue silk.

"Andromache, must you be so vindictive towards the Trojans? You have yet to meet them." She said, taking her seat next to Chione and ordering her maidservant to feed her cheese from a platter.

"He is a war hero, mother!" I said exasperatedly. "I wouldn't be surprised if he bellowed a war cry as a toast to this appalling arrangement you and father call a betrothal…"

"Andromache, you will silence yourself." My mother cut me off harshly. "I tire of your disrespect to me and your father and another word out of your mouth will cost you, by the gods, I swear it. Have you really let hatred blind your eyes so that you cannot see the truth? The Prince is not_just_ a war hero. He is a son, and brother, and soon, a husband. There are many faces that a man must possess." My mother said as she drank from her goblet of wine.

I glared into her lifeless eyes and let the silence speak. My mother and I hardly agreed, for to her, I was the girl she always wanted that had gone all wrong, and she wanted nothing to straighten my back, pin up my curls and line my eyes with kohl so I could be a beautiful, dutiful wife, like her darling Chione.

"Stubborn, like your father and every one of your brothers. Obstinacy was something I never possessed and yet all my children have been cursed with it." My mother said, eyeing me closely. Jola cut in to soften up the conversation, once again saving me from the wrath of those who wanted so much to crush my strong will.

"Mother, pardon my boldness, but is there a reason for your delayed arrival?" she asked sweetly, handing my mother a vine of grapes from her tray. Chione was my mother's favorite, much like her with a severe beauty and even more severe ways, but Jola's soft smile and fanciful demeanor lessened my mother's anger easily.

"Yes Jola, there is. Things needed repair, so I had to see to it that the servants were doing their jobs. Then, Eëtion wanted to discuss an omen the priests had seen. Vettias has been in the temples all day, and he swears that the union shall be prosperous." Said my mother contentedly. My parents always believed what the high priests said, especially when it came to something they supported. I, however, wasn't going to base my decision upon interpretations of sacrificial smoke and bird signs.

As my sisters and mother began talking again , I decided that I would work on my loom. My project for weeks had been to make a receiving blanket for Nitsa, and I began right away. The priests and holy men had assured Nitsa and Leotychides that the baby would be a girl, and although one could never be certain, I decided to do a pattern of a field with fresh wild flowers. When I neared the finish of the blanket for the baby, I asked Nitsa if she liked it.

"It is beautiful, Andromache. Leotychides will love it, as will the baby." She said, admiring my handiwork. I was glad that something could pass Nitsa's test.

"Have you named her yet?" I asked, trying to decide how to finish the blanket. I thought weaving her name in the hem would make it even more beautiful.

"Your brother has. We will call her Osanna. It means 'praise'." Said Nitsa happily.

"Beautiful." My mother commented with a gentle nod, scanning over my weaving as I changed the yarn to a crisp white for the infant's name.

"Then I shall weave her name into the hem." I said, starting to finish the last stitch of green.

"That would be lovely." Nitsa said, looking at the loom again with an approving raise of her eyebrow.

"Daughter, your hands are nimble and quick. Many would be grateful to have weaving skills such as yours. Hector will have many cloaks and tunics to wear once he has wed you, my dear." My mother said, trying to implant the idea of marriage in my head once more.

I just sat and weaved, thinking irately about what my mother had said. For one, she was wrong. Or so I thought. In my youthful and defiant state, I believed that there were many things that I could do to escape marrying the Prince, when in reality, there were none. At one point I considered running away, giving myself to a band of Pirates to travel the seas. My brother Gyras had always loved the ocean, and when I was young he often took me with him to see the ships dock or play on the sand. I knew enough about the seas to make my way, but I was too used to the finery of life for that. Suicide was another option, butI knew that if I killed myself, my brother would suffer, and I could never hurt Podes. So instead I decided to be the most stubborn and most ornery person the Prince would ever meet.


	4. Chapter III

Author's Note: I know...it's been way to long, but inspiration is just lacking like crazy. However, we get to see the first glimpse of our lovely Hector. It's another filler, nothing good, but I hope the emotion is there. Please Review, tell me everything: If you want something more, if you don't like something. I'm trying really hard to give each character a lot of personality and individualism, ( we already see how stubborn and a grudge holder Andromache is. ) There will be more soon and in like, 3 chapters or less, we'll be on the way to troy. BARE WITH ME. Loveeee!

* * *

The night before the Trojan's arrival, Podes had spent hours upon hours with me, talking and reminiscing, holding me as I cried in pure misery and frustration, and finally, putting me to sleep with a gentle kiss on my forehead. He had again, expressed how I needed to be strong, and given his speech of glory, honor, and respect, and for once, my mouth remained closed as I internally ignored him. Others ventured into my quarters at times, my sister in laws, my mother, my only younger brother, Zephyrinus, and even my father. I silently absorbed all of their words, my eyes half shut as they talked. Finally, the last of my visitors left for the evening, and I found myself back to sleep, dreaming fitfully of a barbarian wedding and a husband with taut legs.

That morning was filled with activity. Dressing to meet a royal emissary was complicated and practically exhausting. As I stood there, having my servants drape and fasten a deep orange silk across my body, my brain spun with so many ideas. Before Apollo had even reached the horizon, Cyrilla had woken me up to prepare. My mother had selected a few other servants to attend to me as well, each choosing to dress my hair, apply my cosmetics, or prepare my gown. I stood stock still, barely trying to move as they prepared me, and more than once, Cyrilla prayed to the Gods for patience to deal with me. Every so often, my mother or a wife of my brothers would come in, giving another word of unneeded wisdom, or in my mother and Chione's cases, a quick chastising. My mother had chosen the orange silk to compliment my darkened skin (something she had noticed with a reaction close to horror) and asked Charissa to apply tea of anise to my face to lighten my complexion. Although I wanted to remain without cosmetics and ornamentation, my mother insisted on gold combs in my hair, dangles from my ears, and kohl for my eyes. After what seemed almost 3 hours it was decided that I was ready, and I gazed at my reflection in the mirror. Overall, I didn't look much different then I normally did. My brown hair was pulled up, with a few strands cascading across my shoulder, and the kohl made a nice contrast to my brown eyes. My freckles marred my complexion quite a bit, and I was overall happy with their appearance although I wasn't sure if one could call me "ugly".

After preparing, I followed Cyrilla out of my chamber and into the Great Hall. Everyone of the Royal Household was gathered there, all in their finery to receive the Prince of Troy. My mother and father wore matching garments of deep blue, a color of royalty for my family. My mother looked rather young again, her graying hair curled elegantly and piled into her crown. My father's hair was braided down his back, and his long beard fastened with a tie. On my Father's left stood my 7 brothers, each looking regal in their own right. Evaristos, my eldest brother and crown prince of Thebe, stood closest to my father, taller than the rest with his strong jaw and noble brow, a prince if I've ever seen one. Selepos, the second oldest was handsome as always, playing with the youngest Zephyrinous, much to the displeasure of my mother. Iphinous was smiling and fixing his hair while Gyras stood brooding and intense, looking straight ahead, as Leotychides gazed at his wife and their newborn daughter, his eyes softened with love and cooing admiration. Finally my eyes found that of Podes, my favorite of brothers, looking his normal beautiful self, eyes a shady chocolate that I rarely saw. Upon my enterance he smiled broadly, as my family received me.

"Daughter!" My father boomed as I entered to the hall, his first word to me in weeks. I smiled not too graciously at him and walked forward, leaving Cyrilla at the door. I bowed slightly, allowing my mother and father to kiss my cheeks, then I took my place next to my mother.

"You look lovely daughter." My mother whispered, just as my father began his speech of honor and alliances.

"Thanks only to you, mother." I replied sweetly. My mother noted the sarcasm.

"Andromache, I will ask you only once to be cooperative. The Prince and his envoy will be arriving at any moment now, and everyone is here to celebrate this betrothal. Your loose tongue will only bring you trouble, my love, so for all of our sakes, keep quiet." Instead of responding with a witty remark, I decided it would be best to listen to her. My father finished his speech as everyone poured libations to our union and to the Gods to bless the Prince and myself.

At that very second, a royal guard entered the hall and announced that the Trojan and his envoy had arrived. Immediately, a hushed sort of excitement enveloped the Great Hall and it took all of my might not to wretch with repulsion as I heard my Sister-in-laws once again praising the Prince.

As I stood there, waiting to meet my betrothed, it was as if time and place ceased to exist. For a moment, all I could hear was the frantic beating of my heart or my ragged breath as I stood anticipating the worse. I could hear the crowd outside of the palace, and it bewildered me that so many of my people supported this foreign guest, the man who was taking their Princess away.

I glanced over at Cyrilla who was standing by the wall, adjusting her stolla. She looked up just in time to see me looking at her and nodded. Suddenly a blinding light came through the door, and the once muffled screams of my subjects became deafening. Everyone was clapping and whistling, as my mother and father smiled, and the Guard led our "guests" into the hall.

My first thought as I set eyes on the Prince was that rumors were as always, rumors. While he had grown a bit taller, and his shoulders had broadened (something I attributed to his recent sword wielding **)**the Prince was as I had remembered him. His brown hair was still in a boyish crop, not unlike my brother Podes, and his eyes were a poisonous blue-black. He possessed the olive skin attributed to much of the Southerners, which was easily seen under his thin, turquoise tunic, something I noticed only at the promptings of Marla. The only true difference I could see that he did not possess 4 years previous was the beginnings of a beard on his chin .

My father received the Prince and his envoy was an open embrace, exchanging dignified words of praise for each other's families and kingdoms. The Prince introduced the rest of his envoy, two royal advisors, a guard, and his kinsman, Aeneas, King of Dardania.

The man called Aeneas was quite a bit older than the Prince, at least having seen his 25th summer. He was very handsome, with a body of an athlete and golden hair, as well as eyes the color of the sea. I noticed that much of my sisters, as well as the female servants, were quickly enamored with him.

As my father finished civilities with the Trojans, he introduced me, flattering me with compliments of beauty and intelligence. I bowed and came forward, only lowering my eyes for a millisecond before fixing the Prince with an icy glare. He, however, appeared not to have seen it and bowed also, appraising me politely. Aeneas came forward and did the same, flashing me a generous smile.

"As my father has said, welcome Princes of Troy." I said, my voice coming out breathy and hoarse. My father placed his hand on my shoulder and spoke to the Trojans.

"If you shall sit, we will dine with my family in honor of this union. Then, we can speak of logistics." The Trojans bowed once again and we all took our places around the table. As seated ourselves, I could overhear the Prince's conversation with the other members of the envoy.

"Send a crier to Priam to tell him Poseidon has granted us safe passage. We shall remain here for a week before returning to Illium." He was saying to one of the advisors, an elderly, slightly crippled man. I heard the scuffling of feet watched as the man left the Great gall.

Once we were seated, the servants began to serve the grand receiving feast. Many times I had seen this festive setup, one for each of my brothers that had wed. But I never imagined that my father would create such wonder for me, considering I was a woman. My mother, reclining next to my father, eyed me carefully with an approving smile. I stared, stoned faced ahead, not wishing to deal with her anymore.

All of then men of our court sat at the tables, while the women reclined next to them on small, ornate couches. I watched in slight boredom as my father stood and blessed the meal.

"Today, The Houses of Troy and The Houses of Thebe have finalized the arrangements to marry the son and daughter of these magnificent families. Today we celebrate, for Hera has blessed us with the promise of marriage, between the noble son of Priam, and the lovely daughter of Eëtion. Let us hoist up our goblets in honor of this union, and pour libations to the gods to thank them for such fortune." The entire party lifted their goblets as one and poured a small amount of wine onto the stone floor, then drank deeply. I noticed that the wine was poorly diluted, as it always was for special events.

As we dined in honor of the betrothal, I watched the Prince very closely. My brothers often engaged him in conversation, thinking it comical to tell embarrassing stories of me. I tried to smile and brush most of it off, but it was difficult not to be annoyed at times.

"Andromache is surely a bit of work. She often exercises control, although she is the second youngest of us all." Said Evaristos. He was smiling at the prince while feeding his wife honeyed melons.

"Is that so?" The Prince said to my brother, although he turned to look at me. I refused to meet his gentle look, but he just smiled and returned to the conversation.

"That is true, but it is only because she is so wise. Her wisdom reaches far beyond her years, and she often gives advice, even to us men." Interjected Podes. He smiled down at me and I returned his look with an affectionate one, before returning to my food. I continued to eat in silence, when suddenly I heard two servant girls talking as they served the me wine.

"He is very much a Prince, so tall and proud with his gait. The fair-haired one is most handsome in the face. Kinsman to the prince, did he say, Ligeia?" One whispered, as if I wouldn't hear.

"Yes, sister. I believe second or third cousins if you would like to know the details. It is rumored that he is the son of Aphrodite." The other replied. They both giggled girlishly.

I rolled my eyes and ordered them to serve the others at the table, and instead, listened to my mother and father.

"…well, they do hold somewhat related features. Prominent cheekbones, and the nose of all the Trojan Royals, that is for certain. But the Prince is so quiet. See how he listens so intently as your son speaks. He has hardly opened his mouth. I hope we have not made him drunk with this wine!" said my mother, aghast. My father laughed, a low rumbling sound that I had once loved so much.

"And if we have? Let the boy have his pleasure before he is to be wed. He will learn to use the wine wisely with my spirited daughter as his wife." At this I looked at my father and he turned to me, smiling foolishly. I wanted to yell at him, express my displeasure at having to sit and watch as my family welcomed the Prince with open arms, rage at him for putting me through this!

I sat mostly in silence, picking ungratefully at the braised lamb or fish that was saved for special occasions. I didn't want to celebrate, and I didn't want to be festive. All I desired that afternoon was to lie down. When my father called the dancers out, my family watched in amusement as the scantily clad beauties tried to seduce the prince, splaying their hair over their long fingers and waving their hips enticingly at him. However, the Prince was almost completely composed, masking the hardly evident desire in his eyes with bashful smiles and dismissive gestures.

My brother, Podes, the only un wed son of Eëtion, enjoyed them however, and found no shame in dancing with one in particular as the others watched in hilarity. As the night wore on I found myself becoming more agitated as the Prince sat talking with my brothers as though he were their kin instead of myself. They laughed together and drank together, and his mastery at our tongue impressed even Chione, who never was impressed by anything. To an unbiased eye, the Prince was humble, kind, and confident, but to me, he was the worst thing that could happen. All I could do was sit and sulk as my family enjoyed him and whispered praise to each other. It was nauseating.

"Andromache, the hour is getting late. Shall I have Cyrilla take you to your chamber? You might want to retire for the afternoon so as to prepared for this evening's festivities." I turned at the sound of my mother's voice.

I nodded, sighing a sigh of relief that I would finally have some time to think. I had wanted to leave long before, but my father would have forbid it. I excused myself from the table, kissed my mother and father, bowed to the Trojan envoy and followed Cyrilla out of the hall.

As we walked to my room, Cyrilla commenced in a lengthy praise of the Prince and his kinsman, all of which I tried to shut out.

" The fair one is most pleasant in the face. Very youthful even though they say he is nearly 30, and those eyes, so heavenly, they are…" Cyrilla sighed and looked back at me.

"Cyrilla…" I warned. Cyrilla had always been a silly girl. She was two years older than me, and she was as changing as the winds when it came to love. Her eyes often darkened to a deep forest green when she was "in love", although infatuation was probably a more accurate word.

" I apologize, your highness, but I must say, your mood has not been the greatest. I believed that sharing our opinions of the Trojans might relieve your orneriness."

"You are already aware of my opinions of the Trojan's, Cyrilla. The fair one, called Aeneas, if you must know, is no bother to me, for he is not my betrothed. It is the wicked Hector whom I direct animosity towards, and that is because he is taking me away from my home to be the wife of a war tyrant. Is that enough sharing for you?" I pushed past her as we reached my chamber door and walked inside. Cyrilla looked at me with a slightly frightened look in her deep green eyes, but I ignored her as I slowly began to undress. "Your services will be needed no longer tonight, Cyrilla," I said coldly, not facing her as I folded my dress and placed it in an olivewood chest. "You have my permission to leave."

"But, your highness, you need undressing and—"

"Leave, Cyrilla." I restated. I turned to see her bowing out and watched as she closed the door before she left.

I turned back to the chest and took out a simple, gauzy nightdress and slipped it over my head. It felt amazing to be in such light, filmy fabric instead of the layers upon layers of silk that were my ornamental gowns. I walked to my bed and flopped down, inhaling the scent of rose water that Cyrilla misted my linens in. I thought of how I would never be in the same bed once I left Thebe, that my room, my balcony, my vanity would all be different, or not there at all. Suddenly, I began to cry, and I watched as tears stained my bed, creating small, grayish spots on the white fabric. I wiped my face and stood, trying to will myself to stop crying.

"You must be strong. You will not go willingly. You are and always will be a Princess of Thebe." I walked to the beautiful vanity that had been mine since I was old enough to sit up. It was a small marble table that held all of my cosmetics and jewelry, as well as a silver hand mirror and a shell comb. I sat down on the stool and began to comb my long brown mane, just as my mother had when I was younger. The gentle raking of my scalp had always been a calming gesture, and after my hair was tangle free, I felt much better.

Silently, I crawled into bed and pulled the numerous fleece blankets across me to cover me entirely except for my head. I stayed awake for hours, long enough for me to hear my sister in laws going to their chambers, as well as for me to see the lamps extinguished in my room.


End file.
